


Dean's On A Hunting Trip

by Caffeine_Chaos243



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Sam Winchester, Future Fic, Gen, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Older Castiel, Older Dean, Older Sam, Sam and Eileen Leahy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_Chaos243/pseuds/Caffeine_Chaos243
Summary: After a severe injury leaves Sam handicapped, he gets out of hunting and makes a life with his wife, Eileen. Almost a full decade passes with holiday visits from Dean and his husband, Cas, and things are quiet and content for Sam. Until one morning, Castiel arrives with a sentence Sam hoped to never hear again.





	Dean's On A Hunting Trip

                Sam brushed his hair from his face as he tried again to slice the tomato on the counter in front of him. The chip on the counter wasn’t _too_ noticeable, he hoped. His hands shook, though they were better than they used to be thanks to his biweekly physical therapy sessions. He managed a very un-food network worthy slice which he promptly placed on his sandwich. He smiled to himself before plating his food and turning towards the small table that rested between the kitchen and the living room of his small, three bedroom, single story house.

                He grumbled to himself as he hobbled across the hardwood floor. _I shouldn’t have left my cane in the bedroom._ He made it to the table and sank onto the padded seat with a wince. As he settled his food he pulled the hairband from around his wrist and quickly tied back his greying hair into a high ponytail. After stretching out his bad leg under the table he dug into his lunch, grateful that Eileen had run to the store before she left for work.

                As Sam ate his sandwich, that would have filled his wife twice over, his thoughts traveled to the previous night’s research. Eileen had asked him to go to bed several times, but he was too intent on his searching. He had gone to sleep after 2 a.m. with a printed list of eight possible cases across the entire United States.  There hadn’t been that many since right after his accident. He knew he had his big brother to thank but it was almost worrying. _You shouldn’t worry. You’re out; you have been for almost a decade. It isn’t your job any more than it is Eileen’s._

His sandwich ended sooner than he was expecting and he stared at his empty plate for a silent moment. As he was preparing himself for the walk to retrieve his cane, a knock sounded on the front door. He turned and winced as a sharp pang shot through his spine where the knife had briefly resided years ago. He waited a moment and sure enough another knock same prompty. With a grunt of effort he pushed himself to his feet and shambled to the door, almost tripping when the hardwood gave way to carpet.

                He opened the red door expecting a package delivery, not his brother-in-law. A wide smile took over his face as he stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a hug.

                “Cas! Man, it’s been forever!” He said cheerfully. Cas gave him a tired smile and Sam motioned him inside. He noted that the flowers along the front walk needed to be watered before he closed the door. He turned to find Cas waiting for him, a worried frown on his face. His dark hair was feathered with grey at the sides. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans and had already managed to remove his shoes. _Eileen will be happy to have finally trained him on that._ Sam waved off an unspoken offer of help and led him to the living room where two chairs and a long couch sat arranged around a tv.

                “How have you been, man?” Sam asked as he sank onto the couch and propped up his leg.

                “I have been well, Sam. Staying quite busy. Dean and I traveled to Rome on a mission last month.” He said as he idly looked around the room. Sam followed his gaze as they roamed over the photos and various decorations. Sam nodded with interest.

                “That’s pretty cool. What were you doing there?”

                Cas turned to him with slightly narrowed eyes. “We were following a lead for a case. As well as other activities that people do when traveling abroad.”

                Sam didn’t want any more information on _that_ so he changed the subject as he unconsciously reached out to rub his knee. _Why’d the damn vamp have to take it off under the knee? Why not right above? Would be more damn comfortable._

                “Are your old injuries still bothering you, Sam?” Cas asked with a slightly tilted head.

                “Not any more than usual. The shaking is basically gone and I can sort of walk without much pain or effort.”

                “I am glad to hear that. I wish I could have been of more assistance in that fight…” Cas looked down at his hands where a black and ocean blue wedding band rested on his ring finger. Sam smiled at the memory of ring shopping with Dean.

                “It’s okay, man. It was almost a decade ago. You _saved Dean’s life._ Without you we wouldn’t have him.” Sam shrugged before a thought came to him. “Hey where is he anyway? I don’t see you guys in almost six months and he doesn’t come with you?”

                “That’s why I’m here, Sam.” Cas sighed and lifted his troubled gaze to hold Sam’s. Trepidation started pulling at his heart.  “Dean went on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days. I can’t find him, Sam.”

                Sam stared at Cas as his heart slowed. Time slowed. He kept replaying Cas’s words in his mind where they slowly shifted to Dean’s voice from a lifetime ago. _Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days._ But this was worse. So, so much worse.

                He didn’t realize he had looked down until he focused his thoughts to look back at Cas. “Tell me more.”


End file.
